


A New Home

by Lilypetal347



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (probably takes place before SA), Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Related, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, Mystic Ruins (Sonic the Hedgehog), Referenced Past Abandonment, Sonic Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypetal347/pseuds/Lilypetal347
Summary: Sonic never needed a house of his own, traveling around and saving the day, and Tails was happy to accept that. But what if Sonic was also happy to give Tails the comfort of a place to call home?My headcanon of how Tails got the Mystic Ruins workshop.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic and Tails are simultaneously best friends and brothers, and you can’t convince me otherwise xD
> 
> As cool as the adventures they go on are, I’ve always liked seeing other people’s takes of what the Sonic cast does in their down time, which is probably part of the reason why I liked the Sonic Boom cartoon a lot. So here’s my take on Sonic and Tails’ living situation.
> 
> (It’s a subtle reference, but can anyone guess what piece of Sonic media I got the title from?)

“Come on, Tails! We’re almost there!”

“Sonic, slow down! You’re going to make me trip!”

To the other passengers on the train, the world-renowned blue hedgehog excitedly ushering a blindfolded two-tailed fox off at the Mystic Ruins must have been quite the sight to behold. Although the people of Station Square were honored that Sonic and Tails had hung around their city for some time now, they still thought that the two brothers and their antics were rather strange. Frankly, the citizens never knew what to expect from them. However, their status as heroes allowed them to get away with a lot of crazy things - i.e. jumping across buildings, flying planes without official air clearance, and racing down streets at breakneck speeds - so this particular instance was probably filed as par for the course by the people observing.

But Sonic had never really cared about what the general public thought of him. And right now, fueled on giddy excitement, that fact was holding especially true. The blue blur was on a mission of utmost importance, involving one younger brother and one big surprise. Which was why Sonic was currently running into the Mystic Ruins, dragging Tails along for the ride.

Tails panted, stumbling over his feet on ground he couldn’t see. He might have had an easier time if Sonic calmed down and properly led him to their destination. But of course, the fox knew his brother well enough to realize what a false hope that was. Instead, Sonic had just slapped the blindfold on him, grabbed his hand, and started running, too thrilled by whatever surprise he had planned to care about whether his charge would actually live to see it. 

Sonic shot a quick glance back at the struggling fox, giving a good natured chuckle. “We’re not even going that fast, bud!”

Tails huffed, doing his best to glare at the hedgehog through the blindfold. “Easy for you to say. I can’t see where I’m going! Do you _want_ me to fall and twist an ankle?”

“Alright, _fine_ , we can go slower,” Sonic rolled his eyes, but he relented and gradually slowed to a brisk walk. “There, is _that_ better?”

At the more reasonable speed, Tails managed to step side by side with Sonic. He grinned at his older brother’s palpable impatience. “Much better, thanks.” The kit tugged at the cloth over his eyes, clicking his tongue in distaste. “But if you were so eager to get here as fast as possible, then why’d you put this blindfold on me?”

Remembering why he had been so eager, Sonic quickly perked up with a wide grin.

“Well, I had to keep it a surprise, silly!” The hedgehog let go of Tails’ hand and placed both of his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders instead. He pushed Tails ahead of him and steered the fox towards an approaching set of stone stairs, being mindful not to go too fast. “I’ve had this in the works for awhile now, so I want it to be a big reveal! Trust me, you're going to love it.”

“Okay, I’ll trust you. But whatever it is, it better be worth getting shaken awake and dragged through the city!” Tails threatened, shaking a finger in the air.

Sonic’s grin morphed into a soft, genuine smile, looking at his brother with a warm twinkle in his eye. “Heh, don’t worry. It’ll be worth it.”

When the two of them reached the stairs, Sonic stepped in front of Tails and carefully led him up by the hands. “Watch your step, buddy. There’s a lot of stairs here.”

Tails frowned in confusion, failing to reconcile his vague mental map of the Mystic Ruins with where they were now. He and Sonic had visited the lush area a few times while staying around Station Square, and he had never noticed stairs anywhere besides the small train station. “Since when were there stairs in the Mystic Ruins?”

The grin on Sonic’s face was obvious in his voice. “Since a few months ago when they got put in.”

Tails’ brow furrowed at the cryptic answer, but the young fox didn’t have time to further question Sonic as they reached the top of the stairs. “Alright Tails, just a little bit farther!”

Tails yelped as his brother began to speed up, thankfully not dragging him as recklessly as before. Sonic was bursting with excited energy, and his bright green eyes sparkled in anticipation. It was with great restraint that the blue blur didn’t simply grab Tails and hightail it up the last staircase. Managing to contain his enthusiasm, Sonic safely guided Tails up, reaching the highest platform and their final destination.

Sonic bounced on his toes, putting his hands together as he stood behind Tails. “Okay, you can take the blindfold off now.”

Feeling a touch apprehensive for whatever awaited him, Tails slowly pulled the blindfold off his face.

And then cocked his head in confusion.

In front of him, there was a house. It wasn’t the grandest building he had ever seen, but it had a quaint look to it. It had two floors total, with a rustic orange plated siding on the ground floor and a wooden log siding on the smaller top floor. There was also a domed part on the roof to the left of the wooden area, which Tails mused would be a good place to look at the stars from. The house was built on a rocky foundation, and a wooden archway marked the stone steps to the front door. To the right, Tails noticed a strip of land with palm trees on either side jutting out of the platform they were standing on. At which point, he realized where they were. This place was once a rocky hill in the Mystic Ruins that he and Sonic had briefly admired the scenic view from. Apparently, it had been made into a developed location with stairs to better traverse up the hill.

Puzzled, Tails turned back to his older brother, who had been gauging his reaction with a smile. “Um, this is some really impressive architectural work, Sonic, but why is this such a big surprise? And are the homeowners okay with us being here?”

Sonic shook his head with a chuckle, his smile growing even wider somehow. “Yeah, they’re completely fine with this, and this is a big surprise because…” The hedgehog reached into his quills and pulled out a pair of keys, dangling them in front of the fox’s face. “...Welcome home, Tails.”

Tails stared at the keys, then at Sonic’s smiling face, then back at the house, then back at Sonic. The gears in the young genius’ head were visibly turning. When the kit finally put two and two together, he gasped, absolutely shocked. Tails opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for breath, unable to wrap his head around his brother’s bombshell news. “...W-Wha...?” He eloquently stuttered out.

Sonic laughed, laying an arm across Tails’ shoulders. “Oh man, you should see your face!” He cackled. After the hedgehog settled down, he sent his little brother a gentle smile and gave his shoulders a squeeze. “But yeah, this place is ours now, bud.”

Tails looked up at the hedgehog. “Y-You… you’re serious?” Sonic nodded, and Tails pulled away slightly to better talk with the other. “H-How? _When_? _Why_?”

“Well, we’ve talked about getting a more permanent place to live in the past, especially so you can have your own lab, and I figured that this is as good a place as any.” Sonic gestured around the area. A cool ocean breeze rustled the palm trees’ leaves and brought the sound of the crashing waves up to them. “You seemed to really like it when we came here last. So, cashing in some favors from the city, I got some people to help me start building this a few months ago. Though I made sure that they kept the natural look of the land. What do you think?”

Tails glanced at the house, a childlike wonder adorning his features. “W-Wow...We have a real house.” The kit gasped and ran up a bit closer to the building, analyzing the parts of it he could see. “Oh, there’s so much we could do! This place in front here would be perfect for a water powered turbine! That dome up there could be some sort of observatory! Ooh, and this stretch of land over here could be some sort of runway for the Tornado!”

Sonic chuckled in amusement, watching his little brother nerd out over all the possible improvements they could make to the house without even stepping foot inside. A smile was also creeping its way onto Tails’ lips, but it abruptly stopped as a thought occurred to him. Body deflating, the fox walked back over to the hedgehog much more somberly.

Sonic took notice of the other’s drop in mood. “What’s wrong, lil’ buddy?”

“I-It’s…I do _really like_ the house, Sonic. But…” The young fox wrung his hands together, twin tails lashing anxiously. “...Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

The hedgehog tilted his head. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean, wasn’t the main reason that we never got a house because you didn’t want to settle down?” Tails questioned, peeking up at his brother through his wayward bangs. “I-It _would_ be nice to have a lab to tinker in, but...I don’t want to hold you back or make you feel like you have to give up your freedom for me.” He rubbed his arm self-consciously. “...Or be left out of your adventures when you need my help…” he whispered.

Sonic frowned, kneeling down to be at Tails’ height and putting a caring hand on his shoulder. “Tails, buddy. Sure, we have a house now, but that doesn’t mean everything will be different. I can still travel and go on adventures whenever,” he smiled softly, gently squeezing the kit’s tense shoulder. “And I’ll still want my little bro right by my side when I do.” 

Tails looked up at that, his sky blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Sonic took that as an encouragement to continue. “The only real differences are that now you have a place to work on your tech, and we both have a place to come home to at the end of the day.”

Tails blinked away the mistiness in his eyes and met his brother’s kind gaze. “...You’re _completely_ sure about this? You’re sure that things between us will stay the same?” The kit dropped his gaze again, feeling somewhat childish at his next thought. “Y-You won’t just...leave, and never come back, right?”

Sonic’s smile faltered when he heard that last part. Looking at the young fox in front of him, hands clenched together, big ears flattened down, and twin tails protectively curled around himself, Sonic was suddenly transported to a different time. Back to when he first met Tails. Back to when the two-tailed fox was shunned and bullied by everyone on his island. Back to when he took the kid under his wing and called him his brother. Back to when Tails feared that Sonic would leave him too, never voicing the fear, just following him wherever he went.

Sonic gazed at his little brother, seeing the marks of the past on Tails’ mind, but also seeing the ways he had grown since that time.

And the hedgehog smiled, happy to continue helping Tails believe in himself.

“...Tails, I promise, things won’t change between us. You know better than anyone else that even when I go off on my own, I'm never really far away, and I always end up coming back. I'm not going to abandon you. And no new house will ever change that.”

Tails closed his eyes and let out a small sniffle. Then, after a moment, he swiped a hand across his eyes and looked back up at Sonic, a watery yet genuine smile growing on his face. He nodded lightly. “...Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sonic.”

Sonic grinned, giving Tails’ shoulder one last comforting squeeze before standing up. “No problem, bud.”

The two brothers turned their attention back to the reason for this entire conversation. Their new house stood before them: a silent witness to their discussion, and likely the location of many more.

Sonic suddenly smirked, reaching over and playfully ruffling Tails’ bangs. “Hey, having a house could be pretty fun. Just think of all the things we could do! Have custom bedrooms, store things from adventures, avoid bad weather...Oh! Maybe we can even start learning to cook our own meals!”

Tails squawked and batted away the hand messing up his hair. The hedgehog chuckled, and Tails grinned back. “Heh, yeah, it’ll be cool. But knowing you, you’d probably just want to learn how to make chili dogs instead of any healthier food!”

Sonic gasped, recoiling back in an over-the-top fashion. “Are you disrespecting the sanctity of the chili dog?! Brother, how could you betray me so?!” He placed the back of a hand against his forehead and turned away from Tails. “I can’t even _look_ at you!”

Tails snorted at his brother's antics, giving his arm a light shove. "Yeah yeah, I offended the Chili Dog God, big whoop."

Sonic beamed, glad that Tails appeared in better spirits. Hearing the jingle of the keys still in his hand, he began to casually twirl the keychain around his finger. "Well, we've spent all this time out here just gawking at the house. Wanna go see the inside?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tails cheered, grabbing Sonic's hand and pulling him toward the front door. Sonic let himself be dragged, inwardly chuckling at this ironic role reversal. 

“Yo, weren’t you the one complaining earlier about _me_ dragging _you_?!” The hedgehog laughed, quickly following alongside his brother.

It wasn’t until very recently that Sonic realized that his adventurous lifestyle didn’t have to drastically change just because of a house. In all honesty, Sonic hadn’t been originally on board with the idea of getting a stationary place to stay. For the longest time, the blue blur had simply drifted from place to place, saving people as he went, never staying put in any one location. He never thought having a house would improve his and Tails’ life when they already had each other. 

But seeing Tails run around the inside of the house, freak out over the large space for a lab, plan out places to put furniture, and excitedly pull him up the stairs to check out their rooms?

  
Sonic felt confident that he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
